Demon Within
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: Ashley Mitirishi thought she was the last of the clan.What happens when it turns out she isnt and has a full demon uncle and a grandfather and grandmother who want to protect her from him?Naruto and the whole village must step in to save her.Shippuden ser
1. Chapter 1

xXxXxXxXxXCHAPTER 1xXxXxXxXx

prolouge to a very very long story I do plan on making a trailer for it on youtube so wait for awhile this is just the opening.

A firgure in black leather and long white silver hair watched the screen before him.

"Sir you do know who she is right?"A firgure in a hooded cloak asked.

"Of course I do."The man said with a smirk is dog fangs showing.

"Its my neice.Hard to belive that girl was the undoing of my beloved brother."The man spoke is deep red eyes scanning the screen where it paused on a girl with long black hair in a hightop ponytails and pionted back ears with lavendar eyes.Her dark red jacket with black flames stunning as always and the necklace of her mother and a necklace from her lover.

"What are your orders m'lord."One of them spoke.

The man turned to them.With a evil smirk he took out a kunia and threw it at a map on the wall.It hit the spot that said Hidden Leaf Village.

"Why my young followers...we are off to Konoha."He spoke as he drew his long claws out and pulled up a picture of his bother and his family.

"Its time I meet my young neice after all she doesnt know about the two surviving members of the clan does she."He spoke as he activated the five sided star.

xXxXxXxXxXEND CHAPTERxXxXxXxX

me:okay so what do you think so far of the story? Well I must say that so far I have a good idea of the story anyway reason why no updates is becasue...microsoft word was deleted from my computer some how so now I have all this stuff in wordpad so yay me.

sasori:Yeah your probably just got more viruses then anybody's on your computer.

me:Sasori shut up

gaara:Yeah scorpling leave my girlfriend alone

sasori:Who are you calling girlfriend you brat

me:Oh boy here we go again oh well besides I like the sand village guys more sexy then anybody. Oh and my oc will be feautered in this story plus will some awsome totaly gore/violence and the Akatsuki show up later on

Deidara:OH HELL YES I GET TO BLOW UP STUFF!!

me:Yes yes you do Deidei. Well JA'NE


	2. Chapter 2

xXxXxXxXCHAPTER 1XxXxXxXx

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"Sakura shouted as she beat him into the ground.Everyone else sighed.

"Naruto-kun is gonna get himself killed becasue of Sakura-san's strength."Sai said.

"He never learns does he.Even after as long as he's been gone."Kakashi said while reading Ita Ita tactics.

"The two really need to learn to get along."Yamato said.

"Well knwoing Naruto he will never change."Ashley said with a laugh before a pang of pain hit her in the chest.

She felt her body pulsate.

"This feeling."She thougt as she tried to move.

"I cant...I cant...move."She thought as she struggled to get control of her body.

"Hey Ashley are you alright."Yamato asked her.

"I...cant...move."She said in a pain filled voice.

Her eyes went a neon purple and she got a vision of a man with a long silver ponytail and a long beard standing infront of Tsunade.

"So how long has it been since we've seen each other."The man spoke.

"A long time."Tsunade said with a smile.

The vision cut off there.

She left the vision as she fell to her knees and took a large breath.

"Ashley-san are you alright."Sai asked.

"I...I dont know."She said while gasping for air.

Kakashi looked to Yamato.

"Your eyes went a strange neon purple colorish.Thats not normal."Sakura added.

"Well being around a half demon nothing's every normal."Ashley added.

"Good piont."Naruto added.

"Ashley-san did you get a vision of some sorts."Yamato asked.

"Yeah I did some guy was talking to Tsunade and he said that its been awhile since they've seen each other."Ashley said.

"What did he look like."Kakashi asked.

"he..."She broke off her eyes going wide.

"HE LOOKED LIKE A OLDER VERSION OF MY FATHER!!"She yelled.

"Hmm I think we better go back to the village."Kakashi said.

"WHAT WHY WHAT ABOUT MY TRAINING DATTEBAYO!!"Naruto shouted.

"Naruto this is more important right now."Sakura said.

"MAN THIS SUCKS!!"Naruto yelled before getting clogged over the head with a foot.

"OW!!"He yelled.

"SHUT UP THIS GUY MIGHT NOW SOMETHING ABOUT MY FAMILY AND WHY HE HAS THE SAME LOOKS AS MY FATHER!!"Ashley yelled as she dugg his face into the ground.

"ASHLEY STOP YOURE GOING TO KILL HIM!!"Sakura schreeched

Ashley turned torwards her her eyes glowing red.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BILLBOARD BROW!!"She hollerd.

Ashley then turned back to normal and fell to the ground.

"God whats happening to me."she asked.

"What's happening to you is right.Normal you never snapp at anyone of us."Yamato said.

"We better go back tothe village ASAP"Kakashi said.

xXxXAT THE VILLAGEXxXxX

Laughter filled the hokage office.

"Its been such a long time since Ive seen you Kyoshiro."Tsunade said.

The man laughed a hardy laugh.

"Yes it has hasnt it Myama."teh man asked the woman who was sitting next to him.She had a large rack like Tsunade and long black hair and gold eyes.

"Yes it has.I wonder how those children are doing."She questioned.

"Oh you mean those kids you gave predictions on well they came true alright."Tsunade said.

"OI TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!!"Naruto hollered as he burst into the room.

"Naruto what is it."She asked.

"SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ASH-CHAN!!"Naruto bursted out.The two poeple turned to look at Naruto wide eyed.

"Shit you dont think."Myama asked Kyoshiro.

"Im not sure it might be."He told her.

"Where is she."Tsunade asked.

"She's with the others she's like physicaly fine but somethin elses is wrong she almost killed me today and she snapped at Sakura.On the way here she nearly went full demon and all that and she almost broke Kakashi sensie's arm."Naruto added.

"Naruto tell me you know how her clan is on the burge of exstiction."Tsunade added.  
"EXTICTION MY ASS!!"Kyoshiro added.

"Dear."Myama added.

"SHE DOESNT EVEN NOW THAT IM HER GRANDFATHER PFFT JUST BECASUE I LEFT THE VILLAGE YEARS AGO!!WHAT A BUNCH OF BULL!!"the man added.

"Where is she Naruto."Myama asked.

"She's with the others at the hospital Sakura begged Ashley to go see a doctor and she finaly gave in."Naruto added.

Kyoshiro got up and the two of them then went over to the window and flew out.

"Who where they."Naruto asked.

"Ashley's grandparents."Tsunade added.

XxXxAT THE HOSPITALxXxX

"Everything seems to be in order."The nurse told them.

"Then why did she burst out like that."Kakashi asked.

"Becasue my bastard of a devil child son is after the powers in her."Kyoshiro added walking up to them.

"I...I dont belive it.Kyoshiro sama Myama sama its been over 20 years since you've been back in the village."Kakashi stated wide eyed.

"Yes well you know who is at his old schemes again."Myama added.

"Its been a good while since Ive seen you Kakashi last time I saw you you had just become a ANBU like our son had and you Yamato my my you've definatly changed."She said while a kind hearted smile.

"Ah yes its been a while indeed."Yamato added.

"Excuss me nurse but Im looking for someone by the name of Ashley Mitirishi."Kyoshiro added with a smile that incubusses use on poeple.The woman blushed.

"Oh um just down the hall."She added.

"Thank you."He added while walking down the hallway to the room.

Ashley sighed while she held her head in her hands.

"What am I gonna do."She thought.

She then went ahead and placed her jacket on leaving it unzipped at where poeple could still see her neck and the top of her white t shirt underneath.

She looked up when the door creaked open.Sakura smiled and walked in.

"What did the doctor say."She asked.

"Im perfectly fine yet something more is wrong with me I can feel it."Ashley said.

"Maybe you should see Lady Tsunade.Shizune's here today I can ask her if you want maybe she would know something."Sakura said.

"Nah Im sure its nothing."Ashley said.HEr body pulsated again.

'Kill her.Slice that pretty little throat e on you know you want to.'a voice echoed in her mind to do that to Sakura.

"Ash-chan."Sakura asked.

Ashley looked up at her.

"Sakura I do need you to go get someone."She told Sakura.

"Sure who."

"Can you go get Ibiki sensie.I need to see him about something."Ashley asked Sakura.

"Ashley you know he isnt a doctor he speacilizies in the mental things and such."Sakura said.  
Ashley's body pulsated again.Sakura saw it this time though.

"I know please Sakura."Ashley asked Sakura.Sakura nodded and left the room.

When she was out the room she made sure to lock the door.She quickly ran down the hallway of the hospital.She turned a cornor and ran into the others.

"Sensie somethings wrong with Ashchan."Sakura said in a hurry.

"Why whats wrong."Yamato asked.

"This evil chakra is surronding her I locked her in the hospital room and so she wouldnt get out.She asked me to go get Ibiki sensie."Sakura added.

"I see well go ahead and get him it might be really important."Kyoshiro added.

"I see it."Myama said with the five sided star.

Her eyes got wide.

"Its him."She added.Myama and Kyoshiro ran to the room where Sakura had just ran from.

A moment later a explosion immeted from that area.

"OH MY GOD!!"Naruto yelled.

"Lets go.SDakura go ahead and get Ibiki."Yamato said.Sakura nodded and ran to get Ibiki.

When they ran to the room two figrues where leaning over Ashley who was knocked out.

"Why hello Yukisha Horisha."Myama said to the two hooded figures.

The figures removed their hoods.

"Myama and Kyoshiro our master thought you where dead better to kill you now."Yukisha added.The girl had light pink almost white to silver hair and dark silver eyes.A small red gem was placed right where her hair was pulled back making a v shape.

Horisha had blue hair and red eyes.Her gem was about a teal color.Her hair was the same v shape but was styled slightly and her hair was in a bun with two chop stickss ticking out of them.

Horisha drawed out her sword and then charged at Kyoshiro full speed.Naruto stopped them with a shadow clone jutsu.

Ashley's eyes snapped open.They where a blazing red color her claws extended and she slammned them into Yukisha who was standing over her.Blood pooled out of the wound.Yukisha didnt look fazed.

"We are your friends not foes young demon."She said in a diffrent languge.

"Get out."Ashley replied in the same languge.

"We send a message from our master he wants to meet you."Yukisha said.Ashley glared at her.

She then made a vine whipp type thing and then wrapped it around the two of the intrutouders.

"Tell him Im not intrested only if he comes asking me to meet him."Ashley said in her normal lanuge.

She then made the whipp send them over a hundred miles out the giant hole they had made in the hospital wall.Her eyes turned back to normal and she then knearly fell.

"WOAH SOMEONE CATCH HER SHE'S GONNA...Too late."Naruto said as Kyoshiro and Myama caught her.


	3. Chapter 3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXCHAPTER 2XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Here they sat in the room where prisoners where questioned.Ashley sat in the chair with slightly green kanji's around the chai everyone that was important or neded in the room such as her sensies her other chuunin jonin and one gennin friends and some others.

Ibiki stood infront of her a seal in hand her grandfather and mother behind him.

"Are you sure."He asked her.

"Go ahead."She told him worried.

He sighed and handed the seal to Kyoshiro Myama went to stand behind her.

They both began to do the same hand seals at the same time.

"By the power of fire,water,air,earth,sky,lightening,snow,and demonic arts.I call thee AWAKEN!!"They shouted as they pressed seals to her forehead and back of the head.

Ashley screamned as the seals bore into her.

After a few minutes she stopped screamning and she had smoke coming from her the kanji's on the floor turned a crimson red drakening the room.Everyone watched.Naruto jumped slightly when her claws extended slightly.

Everyone watched as her shoulders went up and down.

She was laughing.

Or the demon inside of her was.

She then disappeaared.Myama and Kyoshiro went back to back to each other.

"Shit where'd she go."Kyoshiro asked slightly he and Myama activated the five sided star.

Neji and Hinata activated their byaakyugan.

"I SEE HER!!"Neji shouted.

"SHE'S RIGHT THERE!!"Hinata said as she pionted to a shadowed figure in the cornor of the room.

Two eyes went open.

"Ei ei what is all this nonsense about waking me up."The demon asked.

She stepped from the shadows her eyes red black and her pupils slit and purpil the pupil was neon blue.She had larg claws and fangs and she had at least 10 tails coming out of her body.

"Well."She asked a slight demonic tint to her voice.

"We have some questions."Tsunade responded to her.

"Why of course my'lady after all you are the grand daughter of the first am I right."She asked bowing slightly.

Naruto gulped.This Ashley was...scary.

Her remembered her normal face her lavendar eyes it was shocking how a girl could posses such feautre in her.

"So why is she going well...out of control."Kyoshiro asked.She lkeaned back against the wall.

She sighed.

"Its your son the girls uncle.He is trying to corrupt her full blooded demon.Truth be told..."The demon trailed off.

"Its her time."The demon said Tsunade along with the other adults stiffned.

"Captine Yamato."Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"What does 'her time.' mean."Sakura asked she was dreading the news.

"She was..."

"Supposed to die.Rememhber thing back to one of the last dangerous missions you had with her."Ashley spoke her demon was rather annoyed.

She turned to Naruto Sakura and Sai.

"Remember you three."She said

Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

The mission yesterday a spear went right through her chest right into her heart.Demons die if they are hit in the heart.

"I REMEMBER!!SHE WAS HIT WITH A SPEAR TO THE HEART!!"Sakura exclaimned.

"Yes she didnt die."The demon asked.

She pulled something out of the back of her tails and then placedit on the open air as it floated.

"THIS is her time glass."She spoke.A hour glass that had vines wraping around the handels and had a AM on the top of it.The sand was the color of her eyes.

The sand was all in one half of her class the other empty.

"You see she was supposed to die but that damned son of your's is getting in the girls way."The demon spoke to them all.

Ashley's demon pulsated as she gripped her head.

"D-Damn it.Either the girl is trying to wake up or your son is trying to contact the full blooded demon."She spoke she then quickly turned back to normal as she collapsed.Tsunade caught her since she was close enough.

She opened her eyes.Then closed them falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

xXxXxXxXCHAPTER 3xXxXxXxX

Ree-chan and Akito walked into the gates of the leaf village.

Ree-chan had blone hair that was always tied into the ponytail that curled into the back of her head while AKito had brown and blonde short hair.

Ree-chan had blue eyes Akito red.

"Sis how much farther I's hungry."Akito complained.

"Akito please its not that far besides dont ya wanna see Ash-chan."Ree-chan asked her older brother knwoing her brothers weakness when it came to Ash-chan.

Akito sighed with a smile.

"Ah that beautiful face and those beautiful round--OKAY THEN NEVER MIND!!"Ree-chan said as she roughly placed her foot in her brothers face.

They both wore black kimono style clothing like soul reapers wear and the shoes too.

Akito grumbled slightly they looked when they saw two poeple and a giant dog run by.

"HURRY KIBA WE NEED T GET THERE ASH-CHAN ISNT DOING WELL!!"A girl with purpilish hair said as she ran with a brown haired boy and a white giant dog.

Ree-chan and Akito's heart dropped.

"HEY HOLD IT!!"Akito yelled the two stopped.

"Did you say...Ash-chan as in Ashley Mitirishi."Ree-chan asked as she looked at them

"Y-Yes do you know her."Hinata asked.

"CHA YEAH WE DO."Akito and Ree-chan said.

"Her grandparents sent us a letter saying about whats happened."Akito explained.

"Oh then this way hurry up."Kiba said as he and the two new commers ran to the hospital.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ashley layed in a hospital bed.

"I didnt realize how deadly Ash-chan could be till now.I think I have more respect for her."Nauto thought when he heard the door open.

"Kyoshiro."Naruto stated.

"Ah Naruto what are you doing here."he asked as he walked in.

"Oh just checking on Ash-chan.If anything happened to her Gaara would kill me for sure."Naruto stated.

"Oh I see."the old man said.

Naruto turned back to Asley for a moment til he felt a hand on his shoulder.He looked up.

"Naruto.I can sense the kyuubi in you.You and Ashley are the two strongest poeple I know.If you wanted to you could even take me down."The man said a sad smile at his face.

"And I was supposed to be the fourth sannin."He spoke.Naruto looked at him.

"...NANI F-FOURTH SANNIN THE HELL!!"Naruto exclaimend slightly.

"Ask Tsunade she remembers very well I denounced my title as the fourth becasue one thing happened and changed my life."He told Naruto.

"What was it."Naruto asked.

"...the death of my family."Kyoshiro said a small tear going down his cheek.

"Im sorry."Naruto told him.

"Its alright I forgive you."Kyoshiro said with a quick cheery smile.

Their heads turned to look at the monitor.

"Shit looks like she's having another episode Naruto quick go get Tsunade your fast."

"But not as fast as you are."

"Good piont we need to do something though."Kyoshiro said.

"Allow us."Ree-chan said as she sat on the window.

"Ah Ree-chan perfect timing and where is Akito."He asked the bow appeared behind them.

"Right here."He said with crossed arms.

They quickly did some hand seals and then pressed their hand on her stomache and forehead.

Stopping the episode.

The two opened a few moments later Kiba Akamaru and Hinata walked in with some other poeple who had heard ther monitors go off.

"No need to worry."Kyoshiro said.

"Good so...you all can go away now."Akito said his red eyes boring into everyone they didnt seem to faze Hinata and Kiba along with Akamaru.

The three walked in and Akamaru began to whimper as he licked Ash-chan's hand from the side of the bed.

"He's worried."Kiba said as he pet Akamaru's head.

"We all are Kiba god forbid."Naruto spoke.

"Well excuse me its just she's part dog demon and all."Kiba said Naruto got infront of him.

"What are you sayin."

"I meant nothing of it a person like you wouldnt understand."Kiba told him.

"To be honest me and Ashley are more alike becasue we work with dogs Naruto we understand them."Kiba told the blonde haired boy.

"SHUT UP YOU MONGRELoh that reminds me of Eclipse in the Twilight series

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!"

"YOU HEARD ME BAKA!!"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!"Kiba shouted.

"ENOUGH!!"Myama shouted as she burst through the door.

Akito went frozen.

Myama looked around the room only moving her eyes not even blinking when she saw Akito she smirked

"Hello boy."She replied.

Akito immedatly ran behind his younger sister.

"SAVE ME SHE SCARES ME!!"Akito shouted.

"Whats with al the yelling."Ashley asked as she sat up.

"Ash-chan long time no see."Ree-chan said.Ashley looekd then smiled.

"Hey Ree-chan please tell me you didnt bring that sexual predator with you."She said in a groggy voice.She held her side it felt like it was on fire.

"Sorry had too."

"I AM NOT A PREDATOR"

"Yes you are Akito you know it."Ree-chan and Ash-chan said together.

"Alright you guys all need to go to see the hokage I'll stay here with Ashley."Myama said.

"I can stay--NO!!"Ashley Ree-chan and Myama yelled at him.

"Damn."He muttered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After everyone had left Myama sat next to Ashley.

"Whats wrong with your side."She asked Ashley looked away.

"I...I dont know."She told her she raised it up to reveil strange kanji signs Myama's eyes got wide.

"Damn we need to hurry up and go to the place we need to be otherwise..."She trailed off biting her lip.

'or the whole entire nations are doomned and the leaf village will be destroyed.'she thought to herself.

"Ashley go back to the clan's home and pack your things we leave as soon as we can."Myama stated.

"Okay."Ashley replied as she got out of bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Everyone this is Ree-chan and Akito.They helped Ashley a long time ago and are from the Village Hidden in the Clouds so treat them with respect."Tsunade told them.

"One question why does he have red eyes."Naruto asked.

"I dont feel like telling a snot nosed brat like you and I feel like this is babysitting they dont REALLY have to come with us do they."Akito asked.

"Akito shut up."Ree-chan warned as she elbowd him in the stomache.

"Sorry ma'am."Ree-chan said.

"Like hell I'm sorry."

"AKITO"

"What I dont wanna babysit these innocent brats."Akito said pionting to the kids.

"That doesnt mean they arnet strong you havent even noticed it yet."Ree-chan told her brother.

"Well what would that be."Akito asked.Ree-chan fumned.

"NARUTO'S THE 9 TAILED IM THE 2 TAILED AND ASH-CHAN IS THE BLOODY 10 TAILED YOU BAKA THREE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DEMONS ARE BEING BROUGHT TOGETHER THIS IS A MAJOR MAJOR THING HERE ITS FATE!!"

"I dont belive that"Akito said.

"belive it or not it is fate that you all where brought here."Myama said as she climbned in the window.

"Everyone get packed we leave in a hour."Myama told them all.


End file.
